


Mirror Mirror on the Wall

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, SCREW (Band), lynch., the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Past Child Abuse, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Mutilation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A szülők egy ideális világban szeretik a gyereküket, ám Akira ezt a világot csak mások történeteiből és a mesekönyvek lapjairól ismeri. Felnőttként ugyan sikeres zenész lesz, de mégsem tudja az életét élni: a gyerekkori rossz emlékek folyton kísértik. Ruki mindent megtesz, hogy segítsen rajta - ám nem biztos, hogy ez elégnek bizonyul majd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror Mirror On The Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31293) by sz_rami. 



A mesék általában úgy kezdődnek: egyszer volt, hol nem volt. Gyerekkoromban rengeteg könyvet olvastam, ami így kezdődött, és rengeteg rajzfilmet néztem, ahol a narrátor ugyanezt a szöveget darálta el, mielőtt a történetbe kezdett volna. Nekem is így kellene kezdenem? Nekem is úgy kellene elmondanom az életem történetét, mintha csak egy mese lenne? Egyáltalán szükség van rá, hogy erről beszéljek?

Soha nem akartam, hogy mások is tudjanak azokról a dolgokról, amik velem történtek gyerekkoromban. Ehhez képest most itt ülök egy agyturkász irodájában, az óra hangos tikkjei és takkjai jelzik a némaságban eltert másodperceket, és azt várják tőlem, hogy beszéljek. Esküszöm, megölöm Rukit, amiért iderángatott!

A pszichodoki fehér köpenyt visel, mintha tényleg orvos lenne - ettől olyan érzésem van, mintha diliházban lennénk -, a kezében egy füzet és toll, jegyzetelni akar, és úgy mosolyog rám, mint egy kétévesre, miközben várja, hogy végre megszólaljak. Az óra szerint tizenhárom perc telt már el abból a hatvanból, amit Ruki előre kifizetett a pasinak. Unom a csendet és az ücsörgést, de semmi kedvem egy idegennel beszélni azokról a problémákról, amiket amúgy sem értene meg, de tudom, hiába próbálnék elmenni: az öcsém ott vár az ajtó előtt, és erőszakkal visszaráncigálna ebbe a nyomasztó szobába.

Még tizenkét perc, és feladom.

\- Miről kéne beszélnem? - A doki mosolya erre szélesebbre húzódik, és megvonja a vállát.

\- Amiről csak szeretne, Suzuki-san.

\- Szóval, ha én most az időjárásról csevegnék, Önt az sem zavarná? Vagy beszélhetnék a tegnap esti pornóról, amit a RedTube-on néztem? Esetleg arról, hogy hogyan kell felhangolni egy basszusgitárt? - Nem értem ezt az embert. Azt hittem, kérdésekkel fog bombázni, erre azt kéri tőlem, hogy válasszak én témát. Ezért kap fizetést? Hogy mások faszságait hallgassa?

\- Ha a lábán lévő szőrszálak hosszáról akar csevegni, én azt is szívesen meghallgatom. Tényleg. Beszéljen bármiről! - biztat. A mosolya kezd félelmetessé válni - vagy talán csak én képzelődöm -, mire önkéntelenül is hátrább húzódom a kanapén. - De, ha azt szeretné, ülhetünk csendben is, amíg letelik az időnk.

\- Lehet, hogy szakmát tévesztettem. Ha tudom, hogy puszta hallgatással ilyen jól lehet keresni, sohasem leszek zenész - morgom.

\- Valamiért az az érzésem, hogy mégis a zenét választaná, Suzuki-kun - nevet fel.

\- Ezt mégis miből gondolja? Nem is ismer engem. - Tényleg nem értem ezt az embert. Igaza van, de nem tudom, mégis mire alapozza a feltevését.

\- Nem, viszont észrevettem, hogy amióta bejött, dobol a térdén. De nem egyszerűen dobol. Úgy mozgatja a kezét, mint aki akkordokat fog le egy gitárnyakon. - Döbbenten nézek le a kezemre. Nekem fel sem tűnt, de tényleg, eddig a Miseinent "játszottam" a térdemen. Ajjaj, ugye ennyi nem elég ahhoz, hogy tényleg diliházba küldjön?! - Minden bizonnyal szereti a zenét.

\- Igen. Persze, hogy szeretem. Amikor színpadon állok, és játszok, akkor semmi más nem létezik, csak én, a basszusgitár és a közönség. Olyankor nem gondolkodom, és ez... - A mondat vége bennem reked, amikor rádöbbenek, hogy mit is csinálok. Nem beszélhetek magamról ennek az embernek! Már az elején megfogadtam, amikor Ruki ideráncigált, hogy nem fogok egy idegent beavatni a magánügyeimbe, és ehhez tartanom is kell magamat, ha meg akarom őrizni az emberi méltóságomat. Így inkább karba fonom a kezemet, és hátradőlök a kanapén.

Letelik ötvenkilenc perc az órából, amikor a doki feláll, hogy töltsön magának egy pohár vizet. Engem is megkínál, de visszautasítom, úgyis mindjárt lejár az időnk. Ám mielőtt kiengedne az ajtón, még egyszer rámmosolyog, szelíden, majdnem szánakozón.

\- Ne becsüljön le engem, Suzuki-san. Nem ér el semmit azzal, ha nem beszél: a türelmem végtelen. Különben is, ebben a hatvan percben pusztán a testtartásából és az arcvonásaiból sikerült olyan dolgokat megtudnom Önről, amiket igencsak igyekszik eltitkolni.

\- Mégis milyen dolgokat? - Hihetetlen ez az ember! Azt hiszi, ezzel majd rávesz, hogy visszajöjjek?!

\- Utálja a csendet, mert úgy érzi tőle magát, mintha bezárták volna. Nem mer megnyílni senkinek, mert mindenkiben ellenséget lát - feltételezem, sokat csalódott már az emberekben. Fél attól, hogy amit elmond másoknak, felhasználják Ön ellen, pedig higgye el, Suzuki-san, én nem vagyok az ellensége. Engem a törvény is arra kötelez, hogy megőrizzek minden titkot, amit a pácienseim rámbíznak - mondja, mire én csak a szememet forgatom. - De a legfontosabb dolog, amit észrevettem, hogy folyton lefelé húzogatja a pulóvere ujját... Suzuki-san, mondja csak, mikor vágta meg magát utoljára a borotvapengével, amit a pénztárcájában hord?

Ha nem lenne alattam a kanapé, most biztosan összeesnék. Mégis hogyan jött rá?!


	2. Első fejezet

\- Nem beszéltél vele, igaz? - töri meg a csendet, és vele együtt hang nélküli dobolásom tökéletes ütemét is. Meg akarom ütni, de inkább elfojtom az indulatot magamban, és ökölbe szorítom a kezemet.  
  
\- Nem értem, mi a faszért kellett kitalálnod ezt. Nem fogok idegeneknek beszélni a problémáimról - sziszegem, miközben kibámulok az ablakon, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen Rukira néznem. - Különben sincs semmi bajom. Jól vagyok.  
  
\- Beszélned kell vele, Akira - sóhajt Takanori felém sem pillantva. A szeme az úton, a kezei pont úgy vannak a kormányon, ahogy azt az autósiskolában tanítják. Nem vitatkozik, tényként közli velem, hogy már megint ő akar dönteni az életem felől. - És végig kell mondanod. Az egész történetet.  
  
\- Köszi, de inkább nem - fintorgok. - Ha te segítségre szorulsz, visszamehetsz a pasashoz, ki is fizetem neked az első órát, ha szeretnéd.  
  
\- Nem nekem kell segítség, hanem neked - jelenti ki szárazon.  
  
\- Nézd, én már rég túltettem magam az...  
  
\- Láttam a vágásokat a combodon - szakít félbe, mire nekem elkerekedik a szemem. Mégis honnan? Hogyan? Mikor? Nem értem, nem lett volna szabad rájönnie, hiszen annyira vigyáztam arra, hogy minden nyomot elrejtsek, és mindig csak nadrágban láthasson ő is, a többiek is. Talán nyomoztat utánam? Vagy éjjelente, amikor alszom, ott leskelődik a sötétítőfüggönyöm mögött?  
  
\- Mi? - Ennyi tellik tőlem csupán, egy halk nyögés.  
  
\- Láttam őket, Akira - mondja, és kiteszi az indexet, hogy félreálljon az autóval, elfoglalva az utolsó szabad parkolóhelyet a környéken. - Tapétavágó, igaz? Klasszikus. Könnyen elfér a zsebedben, biztonságos, egyszerűen el tudod dugni, és aki nem ismer, soha nem gyanakodna arra, hogy nem rendeltetésszerűen használod. Most is nálad van.  
  
Nem kérdések, ismét csak kijelentések. Takanori jobban ismer engem, mint én önmagamat, és nem tudom őt becsapni.  
  
\- Mikor vetted észre? - kérdezem halkan, és lehajtom a fejem, hogy Takanori arca helyett a kocsi padlóját nézzem. Elszégyellem magam, és nem akarom a megvetést látni a szemeiben.  
  
\- Néhány hete. Az egyik koncerten rád nyitottam, amikor átöltöztél. Te nem vettél észre, de... én megláttam a vágásokat. Tizenegy, igaz?  
  
Igen, tizenegy. Tizenegy párhuzamos vonal minden este, újra és újra. A combomon, egészen közel az ágyékomhoz kezdtem. Egyik oldalon már elértem a térdem, utána a másikon folytattam, ott még jut hely huszonkettőnek. Utána... nem tudom, még nem találtam ki, hol folytassam. Sajnos nagyon kell ügyelnem rá, hogy hol vágok. Nem láthatják meg. Senki sem tudhatja, mert akkor őrültnek bélyegeznek, a pszichiátrián kötök ki, ahol nyugtatókkal szobanövényt csinálnak belőlem. A cég pedig azt gondolná, a saját testi épségem veszélyeztetem, és esetleg rosszat tennék az üzletnek, ha kórházba kerülnék vagy elpatkolnék, szóval biztosan hosszú időre megvonnák a fizetésemet.  
  
\- Semmi közöd hozzá, hogy mit csinálok - mondom halkan, de bármennyire is igyekszem, a hangomból hiányzik a határozottság. Ruki azonban olyan fenyegetően válaszol, hogy ijedtemben félrenyelek, és majdnem megfulladok a saját nyálamtól.  
  
\- A kurva életbe, igenis van közöm hozzá! És légy nyugodt, ha nem mész vissza magadtól, én majd szerzek neked egy szép kis gumiszobát valamelyik diliházban, ahol egész nap kényszerzubbonyt kell majd hordanod, és a seggedbe szúrkálják majd a nyugtatókat a kétajtós szekrény ápolók!  
  
Nem kételkedem abban, hogy Ruki komolyan beszél. Ő ugyanis nem szokott üres fenyegetésekkel dobálózni, ő mindig betartja azt, amit ígér. Gyűlölöm ezért, mert megint eléri, hogy fülemet-farkamat behúzva behódoljak neki, és mindezt csak önzőségből teszi. Azért nem akarja, hogy bajom essék, mert akkor egyedül maradna - és a magány az, amitől Takanori a legjobban fél.  
  
Az út hátralévő részét csendben tesszük meg, majd amikor Ruki végre kitesz a lakásomnál, előhalászom a zsebemből, a tapétavágó mellől az utolsó szál cigimet. Mindig egy félig üres dobozt hordok csak magamnál, hogy ne szívjak olyan sokat. Már többször megpróbáltam leszokni, de sohasem sikerült, ezért kompromisszumos megoldásként inkább csak lecsökkentettem a napi adagot.  
  
Lehet, így kellene tennem a vagdosással is, felére csökkenteni a mennyiséget. De a tizenegy páratlan szám, és különben is, ismerem magam, ha a dohányzásról képtelen voltam leszokni, akkor biztosan nincs elég akaraterőm ahhoz, hogy ezt abbahagyjam. Voltak ugyan rövidebb-hosszabb időszakok az életemben, amikor nem csináltam, de egy idő után mindig újrakezdtem. Szükségem van rá, úgy, mint másnak a levegőre, különben megőrülnék - és ez az, amit senki sem képes felfogni és megérteni.  
  
Az előszobában álló teljesalakos tükör előtt megtorpanok, és némi gondolkodás után leveszem a ruháim. Semmi baj nincs a testemmel, egyedül csak az orrom az, amit ki nem állhatok, no és a sebhelyek. A csuklómon lévők nagyon régiek és már szinte láthatatlanok, nem voltak mély vágások, de a combomon végighúzódó párhuzamos vonalak még nagypapa koromban is látszani fognak, ebben biztos vagyok. Feltalálhatnának már a gyógyszerészek valami csodaszert, ami felgyorsítja a sebgyógyulást annyira, hogy másnapra nyoma se legyen egy ilyen vágásnak. Minden egyes nap azt kívánom, bárcsak el tudnám tűntetni ezeket a nyomokat, leradírozni a vöröses és fehér csíkokat a combomról, mint ceruzát a rajzlapról.  
  
És minden egyes nap azt kívánom, bárcsak bele mernék nézni a saját szemembe, amikor a tükör előtt állok.

\-----

A dilidoki kanapéja kényelmetlen. Fészkelődöm csak rajta, előre-hátra dőlök, hátha találok egy kényelmesebb pozitúrát, de mindhiába. Végül feladom. Ő a szemüvege fölött elnéző tekintettel néz, a kezében jegyzetfüzet és toll.  
  
\- Mit akar, miről beszéljek? - kérdezem a számat húzva. Egyáltalán nincs kedvem itt lenni, csakis Takanori miatt jöttem el, mert különben tényleg képes lenne bezáratni egy diliházba.  
  
\- Miről szeretne beszélni? - kérdez vissza, mire én elsőre megdöbbenek egy kicsit, de nem tud megtéveszteni. Tudom, mire megy ki a játék. Okosnak kell lennem, csak semleges témákat érinteni, magamról pedig nem szabad elárulnom semmit. Nem akarom, hogy dolgokat írjon rólam a jegyzetfüzetébe és papírt adjon arról, hogy nem vagyok normális.  
  
\- Nem tudom - vonok vállat. Talán a legjobb az lenne, ha nem én javasolnék témát. - Kérdezzen!  
  
Ám az orvos csak ül, halvány mosollyal az arcán, és az az idegesítő óra túl hangosan ketyeg a falon. Nem kérdez, nem szól, nem utasít arra, hogy beszéljek, mégis feladom öt perc és harminckét másodperc után - annyit számoltam a tikkekből és takkokból.  
  
\- Olvastam a neten, hogy a pszichoanalitikusok szerint az ember minden problémája vagy a gyerekkorára, vagy a szexuális életére vezethető vissza. Szerintem ez egy baromság. Úgy értem, nekem teljesen rendben van a szexuális életem, a gyerekkorom pedig szar volt, de már egyáltalán nem érdekel. Szóval az a helyzet, hogy fogalmam sincs, mit keresek itt - mondom, de nem sikerül megsértenem vele. Sőt, a mosolya csak szélesebbre húzódik, én pedig igencsak kellemetlenül kezdem el magam érezni.  
  
\- Nem Ön az első, aki ezt mondja - von vállat a doki. - De mégis itt van valamiért.  
  
\- Leginkább csak azért, mert elrángattak - húzom megint a számat. - De ha már itt vagyok... - vállat vonok. Olyan mindegy.  
  
\- Igen? - néz érdeklődve a doki.  
  
\- Akár beszélhetnék is róla, nem? A gyerekkoromról. Ha már annyira érdekli. - Én sem tudom, hogy miért mondom ezt, magától beszél a szám, mintha az agyam nem tudna már neki parancsolni.  
  
\- Szívesen meghallgatom - mosolyog rám. Na persze! Minden betegének ezt mondja. És amilyen óradíjjal dolgozik, őszintén szólva ennyi pénzért én is egész nap szívesen hallgatnám más emberek élettörténetét.  
  
Iszok egy kortyot a cukros vízből, amit a doki töltött nekem, amikor bejöttem a rendelőbe. Azon gondolkozom, pontosan hol is kellene kezdenem.  
  
Tulajdonképpen azért sem akartam az agyturkásszal beszélgetni a gyerekkoromról, mert a tízéves koromnál korábbi emlékeim közül nem tudom, mi történt meg valójában. Visszanézve olyan, mintha az életem egy részét csak álmodtam volna, és nem tudom még ma sem elkülöníteni az álmot a valóságtól.  
  
Álmot? Inkább rémálmot...  
  
Az a baj ezekkel a régi emlékekkel, hogy a legtöbbet nem tudom teljesen tisztán visszaidézni. Állítólag vannak módszerek - hipnózis és társai -, de én azokat félnék kipróbálni. Azt hiszem, jobb is, hogy nem emlékszem rendesen. A tudatlanság néha áldás tud lenni, azt mondják, és én ezzel teljes mértékben egyetértek.  
  
\- Van egy gyerekkori emlékem - kezdek bele végül, és saját magamat is meglepem azzal, hogy mennyire nyugodt a hangom. - De nem tudom, valójában megtörtént-e.  
  
\- Akár megtörtént, akár nem, bizonyára van valami jelentősége, azért emlékszik rá - mosolyog rám biztatóan a doki, és most először nem érzem fenyegetve magam a gesztustól. - Egy álom is akkor ragad meg az emlékezetünkben, ha valamiért fontos.  
  
Sután bólintok.  
  
\- Elmeséljem?  
  
\- Ha szeretné - mondja, miközben megigazítja a szemüvegét. - Tudja, Suzuki-san, én nem azért ülök itt, hogy faggassam vagy kivallassam. Aogy azt már mondtam, arról beszél, amiről csak akar. Ha nem szeretné megosztani velem, mi történt gyerekkorában, én nagyon szívesen eltársalgok Önnel akár az időjárásról is.  
  
\- Tegnap nem volt ilyen kedves - jegyzem meg szárazon, mire megremeg a szája egy pillanatra, ám a másodperc törtrésze alatt rendezi a vonásait.  
  
\- Nézze el nekem, Suzuki-san - vakarja a fejét, de többet nem mond.  
  
Elvesztem a bátorságom. Mi van, ha ismét kihasználja a kínálkozó lehetőséget, hogy kérdőre vonjon, pont úgy, mint előző alkalommal? Minél több dolgot árulok el magamról neki, annál több fegyver lesz a kezében. Fegyver, amit könnyedén használhat ellenem.  
  
\- Azt mondtam, nem fogok kérdezni, de mégis van valami, amit szeretnék tudni - szólal meg hirtelen, mire összerezzenek. - Miért fél tőlem annyira, Suzuki-san? Van valami különösebb oka?  
  
És én csak tátogni tudok, akár egy hal.


	3. Második fejezet

_Egy sötétbe burkolózó szobában ültem. Dél volt, de a függönyök be voltak húzva és a redőny leengedve. Zavart a napfény_ **.** Gyűlöltem. Más gyerekek nyáron a homokozóban játszottak vagy a strandon pacsáltak, az utcákon rohangáltak és a parkban hintáztak, de én mindig igyekeztem elbújni a nap elől. Nem tudom, miért, de féltem tőle. Mintha csak vámpír lettem volna, akit a napsugarak élő fáklyává változtathatnának, a homályba rejtőztem.  
  
Négy éves voltam akkor. A Dadus mellettem ült a szobában, miközben én egy törött játékautót simogattam a kezeimmel.  
  
\- Eltört - motyogtam halkan, már-már tárgyilagosan. Más kisgyerek valószínűleg sírvafakadt volna, ha a kedvenc játéka eltörik, de én soha nem sírtam. Már gyerekkoromban sem voltam képes rá.  
  
\- El - erősítette meg a dadus, majd felállt és gyengéden magával húzott engem is. - Gyere, ebédidő van, édesapád pedig nem szereti, ha elkésünk.  
  
\- Ő is mindig késik - motyogtam a gyerekek durcás arckifejezésével, de azért hagytam, hogy a Dadus kitereljen a folyosóra. - Ez volt a kedvenc játékom. Most mit csináljak?  
  
\- Majd kapsz másikat - mondta az édes koreai akcentusával, miközben megsimogatta a fejemet. Szerettem, amikor simogat, olyankor melegség járta át a mellkasomat. Jó érzés volt, olyasmi, amit senki mással nem tapasztaltam meg. Anyám helyett anyám volt, azt hiszem, jobban szeretett, mint a tulajdon szüleim. - Na gyere, Mettugi*!  
  
Mettugi, így becézett, mert szerinte olyan voltam, mint a szöcskék és a sáskák, amik a fűben bújkálnak, aztán egyszer csak ugranak egy hatalmasat.  
  
Amikor kicsi voltam, nem voltak barátaim. Nem jártam óvodába, a szüleim barátainak pedig vagy egyáltalán nem volt gyerekük, vagy nálam sokkal idősebbek voltak, így a Dadus volt az, aki legközelebb állt hozzám. Tulajdonképpen úgy tekintettem rá, mint egy jóságos nagymamára - gyerekszemmel ősöregnek tűnt, pedig alig volt négy-öt évvel idősebb anyámnál -, aki mindig meg tudott nevettetni, aki leült velem játszani és kivitt a parkba sétálni. Ő tanított meg írni, amikor még egészen pici voltam, végtelen türelemmel, ha kellett, ezerszer is megmutatta, hogyan kanyarítsam a kanákat, sőt később az alapvető kanjikat és a latin betűket is.  
  
A szobámmal ellentétben az egész lakás napfényben fürdött. Anyám utálta a mesterséges fényeket, vonzották a hatalmas ablakok és a falakat tükrökkel díszítette, hogy minden kis sarokba betereljék a napsugarakat. Az egész túl káprázónak, túl ragyogónak tűnt nekem, szinte elvakított. Túl sok ablak, túl nagy tér és fény, ami elől nem lehetett kitérni - minden otthonunk ilyen volt. Utáltam őket.  
  
Az ebédlőbe érve meglepődtem, hogy apám is az asztalnál ül már. Anyám türelmetlenül csavargatta az egyik kiszőkített hajtincsét, mintha már órák óta várna az ebédre. Meghajoltam és illedelmesen köszöntem, ahogy tanítottak, aztán leültem enni, de ők még csak egy pillantásra sem méltattak. Amíg fel nem szolgálták az ebédet, apám az újságját olvasta, míg anya továbbra is a haját pöndörgette.  
  
Letettem a törött játékautót az asztalra - csak akkor vettem észre, hogy a kezemben van -, és felemeltem az evőpálcikáim. Az asztal alatt kipróbáltam őket, erősen összpontosítva, hogy ki ne essenek a kezemből. Nem igazán tudtam őket használni.  
  
\- Jó étvágyat kívánok - motyogtam, amikor végül az egyik szobalány letette elénk az ételt. Megvártam, míg apám enni kezd, csak azután túrtam bele az evőpálcikáimmal a rizsbe, hogy a számba tegyek egy falatot. Nagyon erősen kellett összpontosítanom, hogy ne ejtsem ki a kezemből azokat az átkozott bambuszpálcákat.  
  
Az ebédlőbe beragyogott a vakító nyári nap. Túl világos volt. Nagyon gyűlöltem, mert a sötétben nem látszott volna, hogy mennyire remegnek a kezemben az evőpálcák. Nem mintha a szüleim látták volna: egyetlen pillanatra sem néztek rám, amíg ettünk.  
  
\- Szóval ez a legelső emléke gyerekkorából? - kérdezi az orvos, mire bólintok.  
  
\- Mint mondtam, nem tudom, valójában megtörtént-e, és ha igen, pontosan így történt-e. Négy-ötéves koromból kevés dolgot tudok tisztán visszaidézni.  
  
\- Ezzel nincs is semmi baj, a legtöbben nem emlékszünk sokra kisgyermek korunkból, általában csak villanásszerű képeket, egy-egy dalt, egy illatot, egy ízt tudunk felidézni, de nem biztos, hogy részletes és élénk emlékeink is vannak - magyarázza. Egy kicsit megnyugtató tudni, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki így van ezzel. - Ráadásul olykor jobban emlékszünk egy álomra, mint a valóságra.  
  
\- Szóval ez teljesen normális? Hogy nem tudom, megtörtént-e? - Még egyszer megkérdezem, a megerősítés kedvéért, amit egy bólintás formájában meg is kapok. Legalább már emiatt nem kell aggódnom. Talán nem is vagyok annyira kattant, mint eddig azt gondoltam. - Van annak jelentősége, hogy megtörtént-e vagy sem? Apám egyszer azt mondta, nem is játszottam gyerekkoromban játékautókkal. - Amit nehezen tudok elképzelni, hiszen amióta csak az eszemet tudom, imádtam mindent, amiben motor berregett: az autókat, a motorokat, a vadászrepülőket. Még ma is én magam bütykölöm a kocsim, és a motoromra költöm a fizetésem nagyrészét.  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen annak nincs jelentősége, hogy megtörtént eseményről vagy álomról van szó - rázza meg a fejét. - Mint ahogy azt már említettem, Ön számára biztosan fontos ez az élmény, ezért is él ilyen élénken a fejében, éppen úgy, mint az élete meghatározó mozzanatai. Ez az, ami számít.  
  
Bólintok, bár nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy sikerült megértenem, amit próbált elmagyarázni. Most veszem csak észre, hogy az agyturkász kezében nem jár a toll.  
  
\- Nem jegyzetel? - A hangom meglepettebbnek hangzik, mint szeretném, és valószínűleg az arcom is túl sokat árul el.  
  
\- Akár hiszi, Suzuki-san, akár nem, nem fogom minden szavát lejegyezni. Nem a memoárját írom - kuncogja, miközben a poharáért nyúl, hogy belekortyoljon a vizébe. A pasi tulajdonképpen szimpatikus is lehetne nekem és még talán nevetnék is a beszólásain, ha ilyenkor nem engem gúnyolna. Nem értem. Ezeknek az agyturkászoknak nem az lenne a dolga, hogy együttérzést tanusítsanak? Egyre jobban és jobban összezavar engem.  
  
Nem, valóban nem a memoárom írja, de a kórtörténetem sorsa az ő kezében van. Ő vezet rólam kórlapot, amire ki tudja, máris hány új latin kifejezést vésett fel a már meglévők mellé, ki tudja, hány mentális betegség bélygét sütötte rám. A többiek a bandából már így is bolondnak néznek, sokszor mondták, szedjek gyógyszert. Talán egyszerűbb is lenne minden reggel bevenni egy pirulát, mint folyton gondolkodni, de nem akarok antidepresszánsokat szedni. Azoktól egyenes út vezet a zártosztályra, ahol szépen zöldséget csinálnának az agyamból. Azt pedig nem akarom.  
  
\- Nos - köszörülöm meg a torkomat, a zavaromat leplezendő -, hol is tartottunk?  
  
\- A legkorábbi emlékénél. A törött játékautónál - mondja készségesen, miközben fehér köpenyének zsebéből elővesz egy zsebkendőt. - Valóban nem emlékszik semmire annál korábbról?  
  
\- Nem, már mondtam - sóhajtom.  
  
\- Értem. Nos, Suzuki-san, meg tudja nekem mondani, miért volt olyan fontos Önnek az a játék? - A millió dolláros kérdés. Fogalmam sincs. Miért is emlékeznék rá, egyáltalán honnan kéne tudnom, mi alapján választottam ki a kedvenc játékomat? Főleg, ha nem is létezett, mert ki tudja, volt-e játékautóm. Ha lehetne, felhívnám a Dadust, hogy megkérdezzem, bár szerintem már ő sem emlékezne rá ennyi év távlatából.  
  
\- Fogalmam sincs. Csak egy játékautó volt - vonom meg a vállam. Egykedvűen, hogy még véletlenül se tudjon semmit leolvasni az arcomról. Hogy még véletlenül se írjon újabb szavakat a jegyzetfüzetébe.  
  
\- Történt még valami aznap, amire emlékszik? - Megint kérdez. Nem arról volt itt szó bő félórája, hogy ő csak meghallgat engem, és én arról beszélhetek, amiről csak akarok? Ehhez képest mindvégig ő irányította a beszélgetést, és most is arra a témára próbálja terelni a szót, ami a legjobban érdekli. Bizonyára ez alapján az emlék alapján próbál kianalizálni. Nem izgat különösebben, az, ami ötéves koromban történt, nem hinném, hogy akkora jelentőséggel bírna, mint ahogy azt ő és a többi pszichoanalitikus állítja. Engem nem érdekel, mi történt akkor, nem foglalkozom vele, és nem szokott magától eszembe jutni az a törött játékautó.  
  
Analizálja csak az emlékeim, amíg akarja. Csak a jelent ne, mert akkor fejbe rúgom!  
  
\- Nem, ennyi emlékem van arról a napról - mondom megadóan.  
  
\- Értem - bólogat bőszen, elgondolkodva. Egyre kevésbé tetszik nekem a tekintete. - Nos, akkor ugorjunk a következő emlékre. Nem muszáj időrendben haladnunk, de szeretném, ha felidézne kiskorából néhány eseményt. Nem baj, ha butaságnak tűnnek, vagy ha csak rövid, pillanatnyi képek is.  
  
\- Miért? - szalad ki a kérdés a számon, mielőtt átgondolhatnám.  
  
\- Szeretném Önt jobban megismerni, Suzuki-san. Ennyi az egész.  
  
Én ebben erősen kételkedem, de inkább nem vitatkozom. Talán ha megadom neki, amit akar, könnyebben megszabadulok tőle.

\-------

  
Sóhajtva dőlök neki az ajtónak, amikor félóra múlva becsukom magam mögött. Ruki, aki eddig az előtérben várakozott a kanapén, egy régi pletykalapot forgatva, most felnéz rám. A szeme úgy csillog, mint amikor nagyon örül valaminek, de nem akarja kimutatni. Én ismerem eléggé, hogy tudjam, ilyenkor egy hatalmas vigyorral küzd, ami az arcára akar felkúszni.  
  
\- Ne legyél ilyen boldog, baszd meg! - vetem oda, majd inkább elindulok kifelé. A lift fent van az épület tetején, nincs kedvem várni rá, ezért inkább a lépcsőházat választom. Ruki mögöttem caplat, próbálna lépést tartani velem, de én sokkal jobb fizikai állapotban vagyok, mint ő. Mire a földszintre érek, már egy félemeletnyi távolság van közöttünk.  
  
\- Büszke vagyok rád - mondja végül, amikor utolér, és megpaskolja a vállam.  
  
\- Ne legyél - forgatom a szemem. Komolyan mondom, ez a kis törpe az őrületbe fog kergetni! Ha diliházba jutok, az miatta és az eszement ötletei miatt lesz! - Csak azért jöttem el, mert megzsaroltál.  
  
\- Nem volt más választásom. - Vállat von, miközben egy cigit dug ajkai közé, hogy az ajtón kilépve azonnal meg is gyújtsa. Az autóig csendben sétálunk egymás mellett, én a járda betonját nézem, miközben ő, biztosra veszem, az emberek arcát fixírozza. Ruki szeret másokat nézni. Azt mondja, az emberek egy csorda tehénre emlékeztetik, és szereti megkeresni, hogy egy adott helyen melyikük a kolompos.  
  
\- Lett volna más választásod - mondom már az autóban. - Békén hagyni engem.  
  
\- Ne is álmodj róla - mondja közömbösen. - Nem mondok le rólad ilyen könnyen, Akira. Téged nem foglak elveszíteni. _Téged nem._  
  
A szavai meglepnek, annyira, hogy megszólalni sem tudok, amíg haza nem érünk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mettugi - szöcske/sáska


	4. Harmadik fejezet

\- Szerinted mit szólnának a többiek, ha tudnának rólunk? - Ruru kérdése kissé övön aluli. Először nem is válaszolok, csak közelebb vackolom magam hozzá, és a vállára hajtom a fejem. Őt ismerve azonban nem hagyhatom figyelmen kívül a kérdést, addig ismételgetné, míg nem kap kielégítő választ.  
  
\- Ruki tud rólunk - sóhajtom, mire Ruru felvonja a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Elmondtad neki?  
  
\- Dehogy mondtam - horkantok fel. - Rájött.  
  
\- Rájött? - Uruha most olyan bambán pislog rám, hogy ebben a pillanatban hinni tudnék azoknak a rajongói történeteknek, amikben egy buta, kacsaszájú naivához hasonlítják. Nevetnem kell ezen a tekinteten.  
  
\- Persze, hogy rájött. Ő Ruki, úgy olvas bennem, mint egy nyitott könyvben - forgatom a szemem. - Eléggé idegesítő.  
  
\- A testvéred. Természetes, hogy jobban ismer, mint akárki más - von vállat Ruru, miközben feljebbcsúszik az ágyon, hogy a támlának támaszthassa a hátát, és cigit keres az éjjeliszekrényen. Egyszerre két szálra gyújt rá, az egyiket a számba nyomja, a másik füstjét mélyen letüdőzi. - Na és mit szól Ruki hozzánk?  
  
\- Leginkább semmit, csak a szemét forgatja. - Tudom, hogy Ruru az őszinte válaszra kíváncsi, nem akarok neki hazudni. Felesleges lenne szépíteni a dolgot, szerintem ő sem számított másra. Ami közte és köztem van, az nem szerelem, nem rendes párkapcsolat, csak időnként, amikor kedvünk támad, lefekszünk egymással. Ruki szerint ez nem normális, pedig a dolog nem sokban különbözik az ő egyéjszakás kalandjaitól, sőt, kevésbé veszélyes, hiszen én legalább tudom, kivel fekszem össze.  
  
\- Mostanában mintha haragudnál rá - néz rám a szeme sarkából Uruha. Meglep a dolog, nem hittem volna, hogy a többiek észreveszik, igyekeztem a próbák alatt nem veszekedni Rukival.  
  
\- Már megint bele akar szólni az életembe - sóhajtom. - Elrángatott egy pszichiáterhez.  
  
\- Lehet, hogy ez nem is olyan rossz ötlet - mondja Ruru félvállról, mire bennem felmegy a pumpa. Kiugrom az ágyból és felkapkodom magamra a ruháimat, mire Kouyou szeme elkerekedik. - Most mi van?  
  
\- Le lehet szállni rólam! - vetem neki oda, mielőtt kiviharzanék a lakásából. A zoknimat és a cipőmet már a folyosón veszem fel.  
  
Nem hiszem el, hogy már a legjobb barátom szerint is bolond vagyok. Egyre jobb, ezek tuti, hogy összeesküdtek ellenem a hátam mögött!  
  
Eldobom a cigit, hogy a lépcsőház tűzjelzője ne szólaljon meg, miközben lefelé caplatok. Nem várok a liftre, ahhoz túl ideges vagyok, inkább minél előbb ki akarok jutni ebből a házból. Csak haza akarok menni, hogy bezárkózhassak a négy fal közé, ahol senki nem fog cseszegetni. Miért nem fogják fel, hogy ez az én életem, és senkinek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy hogyan élek?  
  
Szerencsére Ruru közel lakik hozzám, tíz perc alatt hazakeveredek tömegközlekedéssel. Nem szoktam metrózni, de most még taxira várni sincs kedvem, inkább vállalom a tömegnyomort. Három megállót igazán kibír az ember. Otthon aztán csend fogad, csak a két kismadár csivitel a kalitkában, amikor meglátnak, gondolom, már éhesek - mindig éhesek, pedig rendesen etetem őket -, ezért szórok nekik némi magot a kis tálba, majd a fürdőszobában vizet engedek a kádba. Miközben várom, hogy elég forró legyen, főzök magamnak egy kis teát, aztán amikor végre felvillan a mosogató fölé felszerelt kis monitor, jelezve, hogy készen van a fürdővíz, ledobálom magamról a ruhákat és a bögrével a kezemben merülök el a kádban, most még azzal sem foglalkozom, hogy előbb lezuhanyozzak. A forró víz ellazítja az izmaimat, de a gondolataimat nem tudja elterelni, folyton csak a pszichiáteren, Rukin és Uruhán jár az eszem. Olyan jó lenne, ha az ember agya úgy működne, mint egy számítógép, ha egyszerűen kikapcsolhatnám, hogy csak az alapvető funkciókat lássa el és békén hagyjanak az idegesítő gondolatok!  
  
Egész éjjel nem tudok aludni. Örülök, hogy másnap vasárnap, nem kell dolgozni menni, ellenben időpontom van az agyturkásznál, amit nem mondhatok le, mert akkor Ruki maga fog elcibálni. Amikor belépek a rendelőbe, ott ül az előtérben egy régi Kera magazint lapozgatva, Starbuck's kávét kortyolgatva. Úgy viselkedik, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, hogy itt várakozik.  
  
\- A faszért kellett idejönnöd - morgom az orrom alatt, sajnos nem elég halkan, mert meghallja.  
  
\- Nem a faszért, köszönöm, azt nem ilyen helyeken szoktam szerezni magamnak. Csak biztos akartam benne lenni, hogy eljössz - mondja nyugodtan, letéve a papírpohárt az asztalra.  
  
\- Unom már, hogy a gardedámom játszod. Nem vagyok kétéves, nem kell díszkíséret!  
  
\- Ha valóban így lenne, sokkal érettebben viselkednél. Most pedig húzd be a beled abba a kurva szobába! - mutat a pszihodoki ajtajára. Szívesen elküldeném a picsába, de nem tehetem, hiszen megjelenik az orvos asszisztense, és tündéri vigyorral az arcán beterel az ajtón.  
  
A doki ismét fehér köpenyt visel és azzal az idegesítően széles vigyorral fogad az arcán. Az óra a falon még mindig túl hangosan kattog, mintha direkt azért választott volna ilyet, hogy még jobban az őrületbe kergesse az amúgy sem józaneszű pácienseit és engem, aki a többiekhez képest - ebben biztos vagyok - egészen normális.  
  
\- Hol tartottunk legutóbb? - kérdezem meg nyugalmat erőltetve magamra, miközben lehuppanok a kényelmetlen kanapéra.  
  
-  A gyerekkori emlékeinél. Nem jutott időnk a születésnapjaira, azt ígérte, azokkal folytatja majd - mondja készségesen.  
  
\- Valóban - sóhajtom. Ez az a téma, amit legutóbb is igyekeztem elkerülni, de a doki rákérdezett, és most már túl késő lenne visszakozni. Ha nem beszélek róla, még elkönyveli, hogy traumaként értek engem ezek a születésnapok, pedig nincs így. Persze nem voltak túl vidámak, anyámék azokon a napokon sem hederítettek rám nagyon, de én már rég túlléptem ezen, bárki bármit is állítson. Még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy ezek az agyturkászok túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítanak a gyermekkori emlékeknek. - Azt hiszem, az ötödik születésnapom az első, amire emlékszem.  
  
\- Értem. Nos, mire emlékszik?  
  
\- Nagyon... nagyon izgatott voltam. Azt mondta a többi gyerek a napköziben, hogy az ötödik nagyon fontos születésnap. Hogy biztosan sok... - megállok, kiszáradt a szám a gondolattól. A pohár felé nyúlok, ami a kanapé melletti kisasztalon áll, mellette egy kancsó cukros víz. Nem szeretem az édes dolgokat, de mindig megkívánom őket ezen a kanapén, és mintha tudná, az asszisztens mindig idekészít nekem egy pohár vizet, amibe két kockacukrot dob. Kiürítem az egész poharat, csak utána folytatom. Közben a doki felvont szemöldökkel figyel. - Szóval... nagyon izgatott voltam, mert a többiek szerint az ötödik születésnapon sok ajándékot kapnak a gyerekek. Mert kerek szám. Emlékszem, egész úton hazafelé - a dadus vitt, gyalog, kézen fogva, csak pár száz méter volt a házunktól -, azon goldolkodtam, hogy mi az a kerek szám. Hogy azért kerek-e mert az arab ötös hasa kerek. Mert ugye a kanjival írt számok között nincs kerek. És akkor a nyolcas és a nulla is kerek, szóval a gyerekek a nulladik, ötödik és a nyolcadik születésnapjukon kapnak sok ajándékot.  
  
Elmosolyodtam a gondolatra. Kiskoromban sokat gondolkoztam ilyen dolgokon, mindenről felállítottam egy teóriát, amit nem tudtam vagy nem értettem, azt is megmagyaráztam magamnak. Azt hiszem, a legtöbb kisgyerek ezt csinálja, a felnőttek pedig jót szoktak derülni az ötleteiken.  
  
\- Már tudott számokat írni ötévesen? - kérdezi kissé meglepve a doki, mire pislogni kezdek. Nekem teljesen természetes, hogy már egészen kiskoromban tudtam írni és olvasni, apám amint lehetett, taníttatni kezdett. Azt akarta, hogy sokra vigyem az életben, ezért már óvodás koromban írni, olvasni, számolni tanultam és zeneiskolába jártam, miközben a többi kisgyerek a parkban játszott fogócskát és bújócskát. Azt hiszem, ha csak a szüleimen múlik, nem is nagyon lettek volna játékaim. Azokat mindig a dadustól kaptam, a mai napig nem tudom, hogy a saját pénzéből vette-e őket, vagy anyámékéból.  
  
\- Három évesen tudtam számokat írni. Arab számokat és kanjikat is. Apám elég korán elkezdett taníttatni - magyarázom az orvosnak. - Azért beszélek három nyelvet is.  
  
\- Értem - bólintott. - Folytassa csak.  
  
\- Jó... Amikor hazaértünk, sem az anyám, sem az apám nem volt otthon. Dadus köszöntött fel, sütött nekem egy tortát. Azt mondta, nem szabad róla beszélnem, mert... a szülinapi torták csak akkor váltják valóra a kívánságokat, ha titokban tartják őket.  
  
\- Milyen kívánságokat? - Hihetetlen ez a fickó, beszéltet, de folyton félbeszakít. Így nem is lehet rendesen elmesélni egy történetet.  
  
\- Tudja, azt mondják, amikor elfújja a gyertyákat a szülinapi tortán, kívánhat egyet - mondom úgy, mintha egy ötévessel akarnám megértetni. Komolyan, hol él ez az ember, hogy még erről sem hallott?!  
  
\- Értem. Folytassa!  
  
\- Dadus varrt nekem egy kis tolltartót, amiben a színes ceruzáimat tarthattam, azt kaptam ajándékba. Apámék fel sem köszöntöttek. Nem is láttam őket aznap. Másnap apámat a dolgozószobájában láttam, telefonált és angolul beszélt. Amikor be akartam menni, kilökdösött az ajtón, szóval nem hallhattam a beszélgetést. Aztán letette és kisétált, egyszerűen lerázott. Nem akart velem foglalkozni, azt mondta, most van fontosabb dolga is, mint hogy egy ötéves kölyökkel töltse a drága idejét. - Apám mindig ilyen volt. A gyereknevelés számára időpazarlás volt, arra ott van a dada, mondogatta. Amikor még igazán kicsi voltam, sokszor próbáltam meg közeledni felé, mint minden kisfiú, én is felnéztem az apukámra, játszani, beszélgetni akartam vele, szerettem volna, ha esténként leül az ágyam szélére mesét olvasni, ha ő fürdet meg és nem a dadus, de apám minden ilyen közeledésemet keményen elutasította. Nem akart tudomást venni még a létezésemről sem, csak az számított neki, hogy kifelé, a külvilág felé az idilli család képét mutassuk, hogy tökéletes fia legyek neki, aki okos, jólnevelt és nem zavarja a felnőtteket. Mint egy kirakatbábu.  
  
Akkoriban még nem értettem, miért viselkedik ő is és anyám is olyan ridegen velem. Egy ötéves világában ennek nem sok értelme van. Lassacskán persze megértettem, hogy velem lehet valami baj, de nem tudtam összerakni a puzzle darabkáit. Később persze, tinédzserkoromban már egyértelmű volt az egész.  
  
\- Szóval az apja nem köszöntötte fel. Sem az anyja. Melyikükhöz állt közelebb gyerekként? - Még egy ilyen idióta kérdést!  
  
\- A dadushoz - vonok vállat. Ez az őszinte válasz, mert egyik szülőmhöz sem álltam közel. Számukra leginkább a levegővel voltam egyenlő.  
  
\- Az anyjához vagy az apjához? - kérdezi újra, lassan, tagoltan, mintha egy hülyegyerekkel beszélne.  
  
\- A kurva életbe, egyikhez sem, értse meg! - pattanok fel a bőrkanapéról és üvöltöm le a fejét az öregnek. Aztán leesik, hogy mi volt ezzel a célja, és grimaszolok egyet. - Csak provokálni akart, mi?  
  
Ezért gyűlölöm a pszichodokikat. Turkálnak az ember agyában, és úgyis olyan reakciót váltanak ki még a mentálisan legegészségesebb emberből is, hogy diliházba való utolsó bolondnak diagnosztizálhassák. Abból ugyan nem eszik ez a fasz, döntöm el magamban. Különben is, ezeknek nem az lenne a dolguk, hogy csak üljenek és kussoljanak, amíg az ember beszél?!  
  
\- Tudja mit? Mára végeztünk - mondom, és mögöttem már csattan is az ajtó.


	5. Negyedik fejezet

Kelletlenül huppanok le a pszichodoki kanapéjára, miközben arra gondolok, mennyivel jobb lenne otthon ülni a fürdőszoba kellemesen hideg csempéjén és egy borotvapengével játszadozni. Ha nem is vagdosni magam, legalább az ujjaim között forgatni. Már ötödik alkalommal vagyok ebben a barátságtalan rendelőben, és ismét csak Ruki rángatott el ide. Újra fenyegetőzni kezdett, amikor közöltem vele, hogy semmi kedvem megint az agyturkásszal beszélgetni: azt mondta, kitálal a cégnél, elmondja a menedzsereinknek, sőt, ha kell, a főnökasszonyig megy, márpedig akkor mindig lesz valaki mellettem, aki figyel engem, terápiára fognak küldeni, és nyugtatók szedésére köteleznek, mert egy önveszélyes zenészbe nem szívesen invesztálna senki sem pénzt.  
  
Nem tudom, mit képzel magáról az a hülye kis törpe. Néha azt hiszem, tönkre akar tenni! Értem én, hogy jót akar, de már megint nem a saját gondjával törődik, pedig meg vagyok róla győződve, hogy neki is legalább ugyanakkora szüksége lenne egy jó pszichiáterre, mint nekem. Ha én nem vagyok rendben lelkileg, akkor ő sincs, ebben biztos vagyok. Betegesen ragaszkodik hozzám, beteges módon meg akar engem menteni, minden percben attól retteg, hogy elveszít engem - és éppen emiatt nő köztünk a távolság egyre nagyobbra és nagyobbra. Észre kellene végre vennie magát.  
  
Nem hiszem el, hogy kockáztatná az egész banda karrierjét miattam... Nem tudom, mit képzel, ő is ugyanolyan jól tudja, mint én, hogy képtelen lennék begyógyszerezve játszani. A basszusgitározáshoz gyors reflexek, fürge ujjak kellenek, playbackről pedig inkább nem szeretnék játszani. Volt már rá példa, amikor megpróbáltam, de utáltam.  
  
\- Nem tűnik túl vidámnak, Suzuki-san - szólal meg az agyturkász. A hangja barátságos, az arcán vigyor ül, ám én nem dőlök be neki. Nem fogom engedni, hogy manipuláljon.  
  
\- Nem is vagyok vidám - mondom közömbösséget erőltetve magamra. - Nem igazán akartam idejönni. Nem tudom, a testvérem miért rángat el Önhöz folyton, hiszen nincs szükséges segítségre. Biztosan lennének valóban beteg páciensei is, akikkel foglalkozhatna helyettem.  
  
\- Nekem minden páciensem egyformán fontos - mondja továbbra is mosolyogva. Na persze, íme egy újabb hazugság, amivel meg akar nyerni magának! - Ne nézzen rám ilyen hitetlenkedve, Suzuki-san, én ezt komolyan gondolom. Azért választottam ezt a hivatást, mert szeretek embereken segíteni. Egyébként pedig nem szeretem a páciens szót, ez úgy hangzik, mintha orvos lennék.  
  
\- Hiszen orvos! - csóválom a fejem, mire ő felnevet.  
  
\- Hivatalosan igen, persze. Ott van a doktor a nevem előtt, de én nem tartom a pszichiátriát a klasszikus értelemben vett orvoslásnak. Az orvosok beteg embereket gyógyítanak, ám én meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy ide nem betegek járnak, csupán olyan emberek, akiknek segítségre van szükségük.  
  
Nem igazán értem, mi a különbség, és ha nem tartja magát orvosnak, akkor minek hord fehér köpenyt, de inkább nem vitatkozom vele, ahogy eddig sem tettem. Értelmetlen lenne.  
  
Igazából már megint nem tudom, mit kéne mondanom. Megismétlődik az, ami a legelső alkalommal is történt: ülök kukán, miközben hangosan ketyeg az a kibaszott óra a falon, a tikkek és a takkok olyanok, mint egy-egy mély, éles szúrás a dobhártyámon. Nagyon szeretném leverni a falról azt az órát. Drága, márkás darab, gondolom, a doki abból a pénzből vette, amit a sok szerencsétlentől sajtolt ki, akik segítséget reméltek tőle.  
  
Sosem értettem ezt. Mi jogosít fel egy ember, hogy másnak adjon életvezetési tanácsot, hogy megmondja, mi helyes és helytelen? Semmi tudományos alapja nincs az egésznek, a normalitás határát mesterségesen határozta meg ez a képmutató társadalom, és a még képmutatóbb emberek, akik talán csak sok pénzt akarnak keresni, talán egyszerűen csak annyira elcseszett a saját életük, hogy mások bajának gyógyításával próbálják kompenzálni, úgy érzik, ők jobban tudják, mi a jó másnak. Ismeretlenek vagyunk, ők mégis úgy tesznek, mintha megértenének minket, pedig soha nem fognak. Az embert még a saját testvére vagy a legjobb barátja sem képes tökéletesen megérteni, mi hiteti el ezekkel a diplomás gazemberekkel, hogy ők jobban tudják náluk, hogy mi zajlik valaki lelkében?  
  
\- Mit akar, ma miről beszéljek? - kérdezem meg végül megadóan, csak hogy ne kelljen továbbra is azt a hülye órát hallgatnom.  
  
\- Amiről szeretne - von vállat a doki. De jó, már megint kezdi! - Legutóbb a gyerekkoráról volt szó, folytathatnánk azt a beszélgetést.  
  
Ó persze, még mit nem! Miután a legutóbbi alkalom azzal végződött, hogy becsapva magam mögött az ajtót kiviharzottam az épületből, Rukitól olyan fejmosást kaptam, amit, azt hiszem, még nagypapa koromban is emlegetni fogok. Hihetetlen az a kis törpe, úgy tudja fenyegetni az embert, mint valami jakuza keresztapa. Amikor pedig elmondtam neki, hogy mivel húzott fel a doki, csak annyit tudott kinyögni, hogy túlreagáltam a dolgokat és a bolhából csinálok elefántot. Ennyit az együttérzésről.  
  
\- Tudja, lehet, hogy a testvéremnek nagyobb szüksége lenne magára, mint nekem - szalad ki a számon, miközben jó alaposan megnézem magamnak a dokit, újra, mintha először látnám. Azt akarom, hogy kényelmetlenül érezze ő is magát, de hiába, az száján még mindig ott ül ugyanaz a barátságos mosoly, amit a szobába lépésem óta visel. - Ruki sokkal elcseszettebb nálam. És az ő gyerekkora szerintem még az enyémnél is szarabb volt, biztosan élvezné az ő történetét is, ha már annyira szeret mások életében vájkálni.  
  
\- Természetesen bármikor szívesen fogadom a testvérét, de most Ön ül itt, Suzuki-san, a figyelmem csak az Öné - mondja teljes nyugalommal, amitől én már falra tudnék mászni. Hát semmivel nem lehet ezt az embert kizökkenteni?! - Tudja mit, Suzuki-san? Kössünk egy alkut! Ön mesél nekem a gyerekkoráról, a tinédzser éveiről, a szerelmi életéről, a karrierjéről vagy akár az időjárásról - nekem teljesen mindegy, csak meséljen -, és cserébe én nem fogok kérdezgetni, nem fogok erőltetni semmit, de legalább egyikünk sem fog unatkozni azalatt a heti háromszor hatvan perc alatt, amit ebben a szobában tölt. A testvére is boldog lesz, Ön is hamar megszabadul tőlem, és nekem sem kell a falat bámulnom. Mit szól hozzá?  
  
\- Háromszor hatvan perc? - Én megölöm Takanorit. Eddig csak heti egy alkalomról volt szó, mikor íratott fel még kettőre? És mikor lesz erre időm? Az isten szerelmére, folyton dolgozunk, még bevásárolni sincs időm elmenni, erre heti három órát egy pszihiáternél kell elpazarolnom! Remek... De talán igaza van a dokinak, ha beszélek, legalább gyorsabban telik az idő. - Jól van, áll az alku.  
  
\- Helyes - húzódik szélesebbre a pasas vigyora, mire én kezdem megbánni, hogy belementem ebbe az egyezségbe. - Nos, akkor csak beszéljen, amiről szeretne.  
  
De miről beszéljek? Nem hiszem, hogy ezzel az emberrel értelmes diskurzust tudnék folytatni a basszusgitárokról, a kocsikról vagy a motorokról, meg egyébként is... Hatvan percen keresztül képtelenség az időjárásról beszélni. Azt hiszem, csőbe húzott, ha tényleg nem akarok kukán hallgatni, kénytelen leszek magamról szövegelni. Vagy akasszam ki azzal, hogy elmesélem a pornófilmeket, amiket mostanában láttam? Nem, ez nem jó ötlet, lehet, hogy akkor meg elkönyvel valami perverz fetisisztának.  
  
Sóhajtok egyet, és inkább úgy döntök, mesélek neki egy újabb történetet a gyerekkoromból. Egy lényegtelen emléket, aminek aztán biztosan semmi kihatása nincs a mostani énemre.  
  
 _Amikor a dadus még nálunk lakott - Ruki előtt, de nem emlékszem, pontosan mikor -, néhány hónapot Dél-Koreában töltöttünk. Valamennyire beszéltem a nyelvet, hála a dadusnak, és bár nagyon kilógtam a magániskolában a többi gyerek közül - csak az amerikaiak szerint tök egyformák az ázsiai emberek, valójában egy japán és egy koreai között nem sok hasonlóság van -, ahhoz képest elég jól sikerült beilleszkednem. Legalábbis életemben először, arra a rövid pár hétre volt két fiú, akik befogadtak maguk közé, és játszottak velem a szünetekben. Én már akkor is gyanakvó gyerek voltam, és azon gondolkoztam állandóan, hogy mit akarhatnak tőlem. Hiszen előtte nem találkoztam önzetlen barátsággal - sőt, tulajdonképpen semmifajta barátsággal sem. Én mindenhol a fura külföldi voltam, Los Angelesben azért, mert japán voltam, Japánban azért, mert Amerikában születtem... bárhová mentem, én mindig kilógtam a sorból._  
  
Az egyik fiút Ji-Hoonnak hívták. Jóval magasabb és erősebb volt nálam és a többieknél. Folyton táncolt, amit én szerettem nézni, mulattatott. Ráadásul mindig megvédett az idősebb fiúktól. Irtó jól tudott verekedni. Egyszer odáig fajult a dolog, hogy eltörte egy másik fiú orrát, aki engem piszkált. A tanár persze rajtunk kérte számon a dolgot, és mivel a külföldi, idegen diák voltam, az ostor leginkább rajtam csattant. Behívatták apámékat az iskolába. Persze ők túl elfoglaltak voltak, de anyámat végül meggyőzte az igazgató, hogy mindenképpen beszélniük kell.  
  
Én lettem az iskola kis lázadója, a felbujtó - ezt adták be a szüleimnek. Udvariasan megkérték őket, hogy vegyenek ki az intézményből, ne rontsam az amúgy igen jóhírű és drága magániskola hírnevét. Én, aki egész nap nem is szóltam senkihez, aki csendesen ültem a sarokban és próbáltam megbújni a tömegben. Még Ji-Hoonék is alig tudtak egy-két szót kihúzni a számon.  
  
A szüleim persze nem vettek ki az iskolából, mondván, már nem fogok oda járni amúgy sem túl sokáig, hamarosan elköltözünk. Viszont otthon hatalmas botrányt csaptak.  
  
Apám és anyám soha nem emelt rám kezet, ez igaz. Mégis képesek voltak bántani, leginkább a szavaikkal. Azt hiszem, talán hatéves voltam, amikor először hallottam anyám szájából, hogy "bárcsak meg sem születtél volna". Tudom, sok szülő vágja ezt a gyereke fejéhez, ha felhúzzák valamivel. De az enyéim teljesen komolyan gondolták.  
  
A helyzet az, hogy nagyon korán rájöttem, valamiért nem akartak engem. Nem tudtak szeretni, ha akartak egyáltalán. Később, amikor Ruki megjelent az életünkben, akkor kezdtem összerakni a képet, de gyerekfejjel nem tudtam igazán felfogni sem, hogy mi folyik körülöttem. Csak azt láttam, hogy míg más játékautót kap a szüleitől és együtt mennek a parkba sétálni, én egyedül kuksolok otthon, és ha ott is vannak a szüleim, rám se nagyon hederítenek. Csak akkor jutott eszükbe "nevelni" engem, ha a család jó híre forgott kockán.  
  
Elhordtak mindennek és eltiltottak mindentől. Megmondták, nem barátkozhatok többet a két fiúval, akik ilyen rövid ismertség után is már a világot jelentették nekem. Nem hallgattam rájuk, a szüneteket továbbra is együtt töltöttük. De néhány héttel később elszakítottak tőlük - elköltöztünk.  
  
Folyton költöztünk, hol ide, hol oda. Rohadtul utáltam. Mire végre megszoknál egy várost, mire kezdenél beilleszkedni egy iskolába, kiszakítanak a közegből, és ismét egy új helyre kerülsz. Tulajdonképpen egész gyerekkoromban mindenhol én voltam nem csak a fura külföldi, hanem az új gyerek is. Nem voltak barátaim, mert időm sem volt lebontani a kulturális különbségek állította gátakat - pedig a gyerekeknél ez egészen gyorsan szokott sikerülni. Ji-Hoon és Chung-Hee ritka kivételek voltak. De a költözéssel együtt a kapcsolat is megszakadt közöttünk. Chung-Hee-t azóta sem láttam, Ji-Hoont is csak a tévé képernyőjén, mert időközben híres ember lett belőle.  
  
Egy percig döbbenten pislogok az agyturkászra. Én... erről nem akartam beszélni, mégis kihúzta belőlem valahogy. Egyetlen szót sem szólt, végig csak hallgatott, én mégis olyasmit árultam el neki, amit nem szerettem volna. Mégis hogy csinálja ezt?  
  
Iszok egy kortyot a cukros vizemből. Üdítően hat, olyan, mintha élet költözne tőle a végtagjaimba. Alig fél órája ülök ezen a kanapén, de egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik. A doki csak csendben figyel engem. Hirtelen émelyegni kezdek, és fájdalom hasít a fejembe. Még levegőt venni is nehéz, és valamiért úgy érzem, ha nem tűnök el innen azonnal, akkor ezen a kanapén fogok meghalni. Úgy pattanok fel, mint akinek a hátsó felébe szúrtak egy tűt.  
  
\- Ne... ne haragudjon, tudom, hogy még nem telt le az egy óra, de kifizetem. Izé, nekem most el kell mennem - hadarom, és már rohanok is ki az épületből. Hallom, hogy Ruki - aki már megint itt van, hát persze! -, utánam kiabál valamit, de nem állok meg. Amint megcsap az utca hideg, de szmogtól nehéz levegője, máris jobban érzem magam. Veszek egy-két mély lélegzetet a kocsimnak támaszkodva, mielőtt beülnék és elindítanám a motort.  
  
Kell egy pia. Azonnal.


	6. Ötödik fejezet

Kell egy pia - csak ez jár a fejemben, miközben kocsiba vágom magam.

Nem igazán bírom az alkoholt, de most tényleg rám fér. Van azonban annyi eszem, hogy előbb hazavigyem a kocsit és taxival menjek el a kedvenc kocsmámban. Ez a hely egy valódi kis ékszerdoboz, már nem ami a külsőségeket illeti - mert tipikus késdobáló -, hanem azt, hogy a rajongóim még véletlenül sem járnak ilyen helyekre. És szerencsére más zenész sem, egyet leszámítva.

Amikor meglátom a kis, görnyedt hátú alakot a sarokban, az ajtónak háttal kuporogni az egyik kétszékes asztalnám, alig tudok visszafojtani egy mosolyt. Azon ritka alkalmakkor, amikor letévedek erre az én kis titkos helyemre - még Ruru sem tud róla -, ő mindig ott gubbaszt a sarokban. Nem tudom, hogy minden este itt van-e, vagy csak véletlenül sikerül folyton összefutnom vele. Bár tulajdonképpen az "összefutni" szó nem is helyes, hiszen soha egy szót sem szóltunk egymáshoz. Szerintem ő még észre sem vett. Egyetlen egyszer váltottunk egy futó pillantást, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy fogalma sincs, hogy a rendszeres vendégek közé tartozom én is, mégis úgy érzem, hogy amolyan titkos szövetségesek vagyunk.

A kocsma tele van, olyannyira, hogy nincs sehol sem hely, csak a kis emberrel szemben. Először habozok odamenni, nem akarom megzavarni, azt pedig végképp nem szeretném, ha egy őrült rajongónak hinne. De végül úgy döntök, veszteni valóm nincs. Szóval kezemben egy üveg Asahival odaoldalazok hozzá a sarokba - az üveges sört mindig jobban szerettem, mint a dobozosat -, és udvariasan megkérdezem, leülhetek-e. Ő csak türelmetlenül legyint, fel sem pillantva a barna lötyiből, ami az előtte lévő pohárban van, és a szalvétából, amire, most látom csak, éppen olvashatatlan kanjikat körmöl. Néha kihúz egy-kettőt, a szemöldökét ráncolja, és bármennyire igyekszem nem megbámulni, nem tudom levenni róla a szemem. Kicsit tényleg hasonlít Rukira, ugyanakkor annyira más. Nem tudom megmagyarázni, miért, de egyszerre vonz és taszít ez az ember, azóta, hogy először hallottam a hangját.

\- Na jó - csapja le a tollat és néz rám morcosan. - Nyögd ki, mit akarsz: közös fényképet, autogramot, a használt papírzsepimet, vagy éjjel eljátszani az ágymelegítőmet?

Oké, ez hivatalosan is életem egyik legkínosabb pillanata. És ráadásul fülig pirultam és úgy pislogok, mint egy idióta.

\- E... egyiket sem - nyögöm ki végre. - Csak nem volt máshol szabad hely, ahová leülhetnék...

\- Komolyan? - Láthatóan hiszi is, meg nem is, de nem hibáztatom. Ha az ember zenész, általában az emberek kilencven százaléka valamilyen hátsó szándékkal közelít felé.

\- Komolyan. Tudom, milyen idegesítő, ha a rajongók lerohanják az embert - vonok vállat, és belekortyolok végre a sörömbe.

\- Miért, talán híres vagy? - Nincs gúny a hangjában, de hitetlenkedését nem tudja leplezni. Jó, tudom, orrkendő nélkül a kutya se ismer meg, és azt eleve kétlem, hogy Kyo valaha is hallott volna a bandánkról. Tulajdonképpen nem vagyunk annyira híresek, mint mondjuk a Morning Musume és a többi agyonhájpolt lánybanda, az átlag japán ember valószínűleg nem is hallott rólunk, nem várom el, hogy Kyo tudja, ki vagyok.

\- Mondjuk. De csak a tizenéves kislányok körében - vonok vállat nemtörődöm módon.

Szinte kifejezéstelen arccal néz le a kezeimre, egy pillanatig analizálja őket, majd megkérdezi:

\- Gitár?

\- Basszus - felelem halkan. És ennyivel vége is a beszélgetésnek. Kyo visszafordul a szalvétához, és újra körmölni kezd, én pedig befejezem a bámulását, és inkább a sörömre koncentrálok. Fél óra múlva, amikor feláll a helyéről, egy apró főhajtással búcsúzik el, amit én zavartan viszonzok.

Nem éreztem helyénvalónak, hogy szóvá tegyem, de valójában nagyon is örültem volna egy autogramnak... nem is, inkább annak, hogy kezet rázhassak vele. Több nekem nem kellene. Mert a helyzet az, hogy igenis nagy rajongója vagyok a Dir En Grey-nek. Régen még azt is fontolgattam, hogy valamelyik dalszövegük egy részét magamra tetováltatom, de közben híresek lettünk, és így már hülyén vette volna ki magát, ha egy rivális banda egyik dalrészletével a karomon rohangálok.

_A Dir En Grey-t akkor ismertem meg, amikor Oszakában éltünk egy rövid ideig. Tulajdonképpen éltem én már mindenhol a családommal, Oszaka csak egy volt a megszámlálhatatlan város közül, melyeket rövidebb-hosszabb ideig az otthonomnak kellett neveznem. Addigra már Ruki is velünk lakott, és mindketten "lázadó, sátánista zenét" hallgattunk, ahogy a szüleink mondanák. A Dir En Grey még nem volt igazán ismert banda, bár már volt egy stabil kis rajongói bázisa. Mi akkor költöztünk a városba, nekem nem volt egy barátom sem, de Rukinak annál több akadt. Velem ellentétben ő mindig be tudott illeszkedni, mindig talált hasonló érdeklődésű csodabogarakat, akikkel aztán bandázni járhatott._

_Éppen azt a korszakunkat éltük, amin minden testvér átesik előbb vagy utóbb: folyton téptük egymás haját, mégis imádtuk a másikat. Én állandóan a magassága miatt piszkáltam, míg ő az orromat cikizte._

_Takanori rángatott le magával aznap este a klubba, ahol a DEG játszott. Az ablakon másztunk ki, még csak egy cetlit sem hagytunk a szüleinknek, nem érdekelt, hogy nem tudják, hová megyünk. Érdekes módon akkoriban apám bőséges zsebpénzt adott mindkettőnknek - azért, mert magunknak kellett megvenni a bérleteket, ebédet és ruhákat -, ezért mindig félre tudtunk tenni egy kisebb összeget, amit elverhettünk ilyen estéken. És bár kiskorúak voltunk, a biztonsági őrök efelett rendszeresen szemet hunytak, mivel nem voltak gyakoriak a rendőrségi razziák arrafelé._

_Oszakában pezsgő volt akkoriban a zenei élet, és akadt egy-két nagyon jó banda, akiknek szívesen néztük meg a koncertjeit. Végül nem sok élte túl az ezredfordulót azok közül az együttesek közül, és kétségtelenül a Dir En Grey-nek sikerült legjobban megcsinálnia a szerencséjét._

_Aznap este a kis klub teljesen tele volt, hamar el kellett indulnunk, hogy még bejussunk. Ruki valahogy az első sorba tolakodott, és engem is magával rángatott a sok rajongólány közé. Azt hittem, meg fognak tépni. Már-már féltem, hogy nem jutunk ki onnan élve. Pedig, bevallom, akkor engem még nem is érdekelt az egész. Ám amikor a banda kisétált a színpadra és játszani kezdtek..._

_Nem tudom, hogy a Dir En Grey vajon direkt a lelkileg sérült rajongókon akar-e meggazdagodni, vagy Kyo dalszövegei valóban a szíve mélyéről jönnek. De az biztos, hogy engem azon az estén megvettek kilóra. Végigsírtam a koncertet, pedig a rossz hangosítás miatt a felét sem értettem a szövegeknek, minden egyes dallam a szívemig hatolt. Úgy éreztem, mintha Kyo rólam, nekem énekelne azon a karcos, mégis hihetetlenül tiszta hangján._

_Amikor olyan rajongói leveleket kapunk, amiben azt írják a rajongók, hogy az életüket mentette meg egy-egy dal, hogy mennyit jelent nekik Ruki hangja vagy valamelyikünk játéka, a többiek sokszor megmosolyogják ezeket. Azt hiszik, a kislányok csak túlreagálják vagy szimplán csak túloznak, hogy ezzel imponáljanak a kedvenceiknek. Bár részben igazuk van, én azért tudom, hogy nem teljesen. Mert igenis vannak néhányan, akiknek komolyan annyit jelent a zene, mint a levegővétel. Tudom, mert én is közéjük tartozom._

Miután Kyo elmegy, én is kiürítem a sörösüveget. Előhalászom a telefont a zsebemből. Először taxit akarok hívni, de azután eszembe jutnak Ruki két nappal ezelőtti szavai: "Szerintem pontosan tudod, kit kell felhívnod, Akira."

Kikeresem a számot a listából, és hosszú ideig bámulom. Talán igaza van Rukinak, talán fel kellene őt hívnom... Végül azonban mégsem az ő számát tárcsázom, hanem Hazukiét.

\- Mondd! - szól bele kicsit rekedten a telefonba. Vagy beteg, vagy egész nap próbáltak, és elfáradt a hangja.

\- Szia, Rei vagyok. Hol vagy most? - kérdezem minden udvariaskodás nélkül. Hazuki és köztem már nincs szükség a szokásos körökre, már láttuk egymást mindenhogy: részegen, összeverve, meztelenül, belőve, sőt, én egyszer még egy szemeteskukából is kihúztam hajnali négykor. Ha nem lakna olyan messze, és nem találkoznánk olyan ritkán, talán jobb haverom lenne még Rurunál is.

\- Shibuyában. Miért? - Hálát adok az égnek, hogy éppen Tokióban van, így nem kell már megint Uruhát hívnom. Nem akarok mindig Rurura akaszkodni, mostanában kicsit félek, hogy félreérti a dolgot, és a végén még többet képzel bele a kapcsolatunkba, mint az ami. Én nem lennék képes máshogy nézni rá, mint egy haverra, akivel néha lefekszem az élvezet kedvéért.

\- Tudnánk találkozni? - felelek a kérdésre kérdéssel. Hazuki beleszív egyet a cigarettájába, hallom, ahogy kifújja a füstöt.

\- Fél óra múlva nálad. - El sem köszön, csak leteszi. Én pedig gyorsan hívok egy taxit, nehogy még a végén én legyek az, aki elkésik.


End file.
